Celny strzał
by Amiga.dlv
Summary: Oskarżony o zdradę kapral dostaje szansę na rehabilitację. Czy zabije, by ocaleć? Czas wydarzeń: przed końcem II sezonu New World Zorro.
1. Najlepsze rozwiązanie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

* * *

_**Od autorki:**__ Podziękowania dla Siean Riley za… Długo by wymieniać. Za wszystko. Gdyby nie Ty, nie byłoby mnie tutaj._

_Pozdrowienia dla milaszka oraz osób, które zdecydują się na lekturę. To mój absolutny debiut, więc… No mam tremę, nie będę ukrywać ;-)_

_Zbieżność osób i nazwisk NIE jest przypadkowa, za to przypadkowe są wszystkie inne zbieżności – telepatia naprawdę istnieje!_

* * *

**CELNY STRZAŁ**

* * *

**Rozdział 1. Najlepsze rozwiązanie**

– Czyżby drobna niedyspozycja, Zorro? – szydzi znajomy głos, gdy czarno odziany mężczyzna ląduje na ziemi po nieudanej próbie wspięcia się na dach budynku.

– Na tyle drobna, _alcalde_, że nie przeszkodzi mi... – Banita odwraca się, sięgając do boku, lecz wstrzymuje się w pół ruchu. Jak niegdyś sam zauważył, szpada nie może równać się z pistoletem, więc tym bardziej z sześcioma żołnierskimi muszkietami, które teraz odcinają mu drogę ucieczki z garnizonowego zaułka.

– A jednak wystarczająca, by doprowadzić cię do zguby – odpowiada pewnie Luis Ramone. – Marzyłem wprawdzie, żebyś zawisnął na szubienicy... – Zawiedzioną miną demonstruje niedosyt satysfakcji, lecz zaraz uśmiecha się triumfalnie. – Ale nie będę tracił czasu ani wystawiał na próbę mojego szczęścia. Załatwimy to od razu – stwierdza i unosi rękę. – Gotowi... Cel...

– _Alcalde_! – Zdyszany sierżant biegiem przemierza podwórze. – _Alcalde_, proszę zaczekać!

– Do licha, nie teraz, Mendoza! – irytuje się Ramone. Nie może dopuścić, by ten dobroduszny imbecyl przeszkodził mu w odniesieniu zwycięstwa. Sierżant jednak nie rezygnuje, a słowa, które pospiesznie szepce do ucha _alcalde_, sprawiają, że złość Ramone ustępuje miejsca zainteresowaniu. – Dobrze – zgadza się po namyśle. – Przyprowadź go.

– _Si, alcalde_! – Mendoza salutuje i znika za drzwiami aresztu.

– Wybacz tę zwłokę – Ramone szyderczo uśmiecha się do Zorro – ale nastąpiła mała zmiana planów. Nie robi ci różnicy, kto cię zastrzeli, prawda?

Banita wykrzywia twarz w równie drwiącym uśmiechu. Milczy, choć cięta odpowiedź ciśnie mu się na usta.

Po chwili sierżant wraca w towarzystwie jednego z więźniów, naprędce coś mu tłumacząc. W spojrzeniu kaprala Gomeza, bo to on jest tym więźniem, nie ma śladu wcześniejszej obojętności. Zastępują ją nadzieja i przerażenie.

– Udowodnij swoją lojalność – Ramone zwraca się do kaprala – a zostaniesz ułaskawiony. – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozkazuje żołnierzom. – Dajcie mu muszkiet i przepuśćcie go do przodu!

– Przepraszam, Zorro – jęczy skruszony sierżant, gdy lansjerzy rozstępują się, robiąc miejsce dla kolegi. – To mój podwładny... Mam obowiązek... – próbuje tłumaczyć.

Zorro znów się uśmiecha, lecz już bez cienia właściwej mu wesołości. Lekkim skinieniem głowy potwierdza, że rozumie motywy Mendozy i nie ma do niego żalu. Dla _alcalde_ nie jest istotne, kto strzeli. O dziwo, nie żąda tego przywileju dla siebie. Jeśli zaś dzięki temu kapral przeżyje, sierżant podsunął najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Gomez chwiejnym krokiem wychodzi przed szereg, drżącymi dłońmi odbiera broń od Mendozy. Czuje na sobie wzrok Zorro, lecz unika jego spojrzenia. Teraz rozumie, jakim ciężarem obarczył swoich kolegów, w przypływie odwagi rezygnując z opaski na oczy, kiedy...

* * *

_Kiedy parę dni wcześniej on sam, żołnierz kolonialnej armii, stał po drugiej stronie muszkietu. A raczej pięciu muszkietów, z których mierzyli do niego jego towarzysze z koszar. Groza śmierci w spojrzeniu skazańca musiała wstrząsnąć nimi do głębi. Bo choć znali wojskową rzeczywistość, choć potrafili zabijać wrogów, a i egzekucje nie były im obce, z koniecznością odebrania życia bezbronnemu koledze nie mogło się równać żadne z ich doświadczeń._

_Nie chcąc utrudniać im wykonania rozkazu, kapral odwrócił wzrok. Tylko po to, by dostrzec skruszone miny pozostających z boku Pereza i Sancheza. Ci dwaj bardzo szybko uświadomili sobie, że nieszczęsny pomysł zaszantażowania starszego stopniem lansjera, zamiast przynieść oczekiwane korzyści, obarczy ich odpowiedzialnością za jego śmierć. Niestety wyrzuty sumienia i szczery żal, spowodowane tamtym bezmyślnym zachowaniem, nie były w stanie cofnąć czasu i zmienić biegu wydarzeń. Zawieszeni w prawach i obowiązkach szeregowi mogli jedynie gorąco podziękować Bogu, że zastosowana wobec nich kara oznaczała również wyłączenie ich z plutonu egzekucyjnego._

_Jednak tamtego dnia muszkiety nie wystrzeliły, a nim zdezorientowani żołnierze uzmysłowili sobie, co, czy raczej kto jest tego przyczyną, garnizonowe podwórze wypełniły kłęby duszącego dymu. W potężnej kotłowaninie, która wówczas wybuchła, wśród krzyków, szczęku broni i odgłosów dławiącego kaszlu zginęły nawet wściekłe wrzaski Luisa Ramone._

_Gdy dym wreszcie opadł, po skazańcu nie było ani śladu, zaś miejsce niedoszłej egzekucji przypominało pole po bitwie. O tym, kto w niej zwyciężył, świadczyła pokaźna litera „Z", wyrysowana węglem na murze._

* * *

Teraz broń jest sprawna. Teraz, by ocalić własne życie, Gomez musi strzelić do swojego niedawnego wybawcy.

**Cdn.**


	2. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie

_**Od autorki: **__Dziękuję za komentarze!_

* * *

**Rozdział 2. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie**

Wszystko zaczęło się od strzału i teraz strzałem ma się zakończyć.

* * *

_Na głównym placu pueblo panował chaos, jaki zwykł towarzyszyć interwencjom Zorro. Usiłujący dosięgnąć banitę żołnierze mieszali się z entuzjastycznie kibicującymi mu mieszkańcami. Ożywionymi tym bardziej, że ich obrońca zajmował się właśnie wyjątkowo uciążliwym w ostatnim czasie złodziejem._

– _Miejsce w celi już czeka, amigo – zapewnił, dopadłszy koniokrada na garnizonowym dachu, i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, widząc, że tamten ani myśli się poddać. _– _Skoro nalegasz. – Skłonił się i skrzyżował z nim toledańską szpadę. Znów miał okazję pobawić się walką. I brakowało najwyżej kilku sekund, żeby wyświadczył lansjerom przysługę, posyłając za kraty zuchwałego rabusia, kiedy padł strzał. Nie pierwszy w tym zajściu, lecz niepoprzedzony komendą w odróżnieniu od wcześniejszej salwy..._

_Zgromadzeni na placu zamarli. Chwiejne ruchy czarno odzianego banity, bezwład jego lewej ręki nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że trafiła go kula. Niedawny faworyt pojedynku teraz uchylał się przed ostrzem przeciwnika, który, odzyskawszy szanse, przypuścił agresywne natarcie._

_Niestety, choć Zorro cudem uniknął cięcia stali, nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi i runął z dachu na stronę garnizonowego podwórza._

– _Dios, nie! _– _rozpaczliwie krzyknęła kobieta, kilka osób jęknęło z przerażenia._

– _Tak! Tak! TAK! _– _Luis Ramone niemal podskoczył z radości. _– _Udało się! Wreszcie się udało! _– _A widząc, że żołnierzom najwyraźniej udzielił się bezruch tłumu, wrzasnął. _– _Na co czekacie, głąby?! Przyprowadźcie mi Zorro!_

_Wyrwani z otępienia pędem ruszyli za bramę._

– _Ale, alcalde, złodziej... _– _Jedynie sierżant zachował dość przytomności, by nie zapomnieć o drugim przestępcy._

– _Nie obchodzi mnie jakiś złodziej! _– _gwałtownie przerwał mu Ramone, jak zwykle owładnięty swoją obsesją. _– _Chcę Zorro! _– _Pociągnął Mendozę do garnizonu._

_Ale miejsce, w którym powinien leżeć postrzelony banita, znaczyła tylko niewielka plama krwi._ _Zdeterminowany, by przez moment zwłoki nie zaprzepaścić będącego w zasięgu ręki zwycięstwa, alcalde począł wykrzykiwać rozkazy. Ponaglani jego wrzaskami lansjerzy rozproszyli się po koszarach. Jedni przetrząsali podwórze, inni zaglądali do kolejnych pomieszczeń, dwóch pilnowało bramy._

_Mijały minuty, a Ramone wpadał w coraz większą furię. Wyzywał żołnierzy od kretynów i nieudaczników, wymieniając przy tym cały szereg kar, jakie na nich nałoży, gdy znów pozwolą wymknąć się Zorro. Przerażeni wyrzuceniem z wojska, drastyczną obniżką żołdu, więzieniem, a w najlepszym wypadku wielogodzinną musztrą i sprzątaniem latryn,_ _starannie przeszukiwali każdy zakątek, nie pomijając kuchni, składu broni czy stajni. Jednak zamaskowany bandyta zniknął jak duch._

_Tymczasem, korzystając z zamieszania i odwrócenia uwagi, drugi przestępca niepostrzeżenie zsunął się z dachu, dosiadł konia i pędem opuścił Los Angeles._

* * *

Gdyby tamtego nieszczęsnego dnia Gomez nie strzelił, gdyby trafił w próżnię tak jak jego koledzy... Odległość była duża, skromne umiejętności kaprala – wszystkim dobrze znane. Może nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi. Na pewno nikt nie byłby zdziwiony.

Ale strzelił. I teraz musi wziąć za to odpowiedzialność. Za tamto trafienie i za wszystko, co wydarzyło się potem. Za to, co zrobił i czego nie zrobił. Czym się kierował i o czym nie pomyślał. Za całą lawinę wypadków, które sprawiły, że teraz stoi w tym właśnie miejscu, przed tym konkretnym człowiekiem. Za życie tego człowieka. Tak, kapral wie, że życie Zorro jest w jego rękach, że wszystko, co pozostało obrońcy ludu, to godnie czekać na strzał. I choć wstrząsa nim ta świadomość, wie, że musi znaleźć dość siły, by wykonać powierzone zadanie. Inaczej koszmar się nie zakończy, a tylko zmieni swoje oblicze.

**Cdn.**


	3. Wymowa spojrzenia

_**Od autorki: **Ogromnie dziękuję za dobre słowa i piękne życzenia!_

* * *

**Rozdział 3. Wymowa spojrzenia**

Zorro pojawia się w Los Angeles od ładnych paru lat. Ponieważ przyjaciel ludu jest wrogiem władzy, wyeliminowanie go Luis Ramone uznał za nadrzędny cel miejscowego garnizonu. Nikogo zatem nie dziwi, że dopaść lisa próbuje każdy podległy _alcalde_ żołnierz. Również nikogo, kto poznał specyfikę _pueblo_, nie dziwi bezskuteczność tych prób.

Kapral Gomez już dawno wyzbył się złudzeń, że to on przyczyni się do zguby zamaskowanego jeźdźca, nie zaprzątał więc sobie głowy rozpatrywaniem moralnych następstw tak abstrakcyjnej sytuacji.

Aż do tamtego dnia.

* * *

_Tamtego dnia razem z kolegami w pośpiechu przeszukiwał koszary, zbyt oszołomiony tym, co się stało, by myślami wybiegać choćby sekundę do przodu._

– _Wyłaź, Zorro! _– _nawoływał tymczasem alcalde. _– _No dalej, nie wygłupiaj się. Przecież wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś. Oszczędź fatygi sobie i nam. Prędzej czy później i tak cię znajdziemy, tchórzu! _– _zirytował się wreszcie, po czym zaczął drwić. _– _Jeszcze się wykrwawisz i zepsujesz mi zabawę, a ludziom widowisko. Będą zawiedzeni. _– _Odczekał chwilę, a stwierdziwszy, że sarkazm również nie przyniósł rezultatu, zaproponował. _– _Zawrzyjmy układ. Jeśli sam się poddasz... _– _urwał, by zastanowić się nad ewentualnym ustępstwem. _– _No nie, nie zmienię formy egzekucji. Bądźmy poważni, musisz zawisnąć. Spokojnej nocy w celi też nie mogę ci obiecać. Mamy do _porozmawiania_ – zaakcentował. _– _Wszystkie moje krzywdy... Jesteś mi winien zadośćuczynienie, sam chyba przyznasz. Ale może... Może... Ech, niech stracę. _– _Machnął ręką. _– _Zgodzę się spełnić twoją ostatnią prośbę. Oczywiście, jeśli będzie dostatecznie _uprzejma_ oraz będzie się mieścić w granicach rozsądku i obowiązującego prawa – zastrzegł, żądny upadlających błagań (przypuszczalnie o życie innych zdrajców), którym odmówi, zasłaniając się restrykcyjnymi przepisami. _– _No, to jak będzie, hm? Radzę skorzystać, zanim się rozmyślę. Za moment mogę nie być już tak pobłażliwy!_

_Nim alcalde skończył swój monolog i zaczął z powrotem wrzeszczeć na żołnierzy, Gomez wpadł jak burza do swojej kwatery, a ujrzawszy nieproszonego gościa, natychmiast wymierzył w niego broń._

– _Zorro! Poddaj się albo zginiesz! _– _rzucił typowe polecenie._

_Rozkaz kaprala nie spotkał się ze spodziewanym oporem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, siedzący na podłodze banita nie podniósł się na nogi, nie odpowiedział złośliwym żartem ani nawet ironicznie się nie uśmiechnął. Jedynie cicho westchnął i powoli odsunął rękę, którą przyciskał do zranionego barku. Oniemiały Gomez dopiero po dłuższej chwili wpatrywania się w jego oczy zrozumiał, co oznacza ten gest. _

_Tak, Zorro naprawdę się poddał. Świadomy, w jak beznadziejnym jest położeniu, uznał, że tylko kula może go wybawić od zemsty alcalde. Chciał więc ułatwić lansjerowi strzał. Chciał zostać trafiony prosto w serce, umrzeć szybko i godnie, a nie czekać na egzekucję, rozpaczając i cierpiąc od ran. Spojrzeniem prosił kaprala, by oszczędził mu bólu i upokorzeń, by żywego nie oddał w ręce Ramone._

_Jednak Gomez nie spełnił tej prośby. Dostrzegłszy krew na czarnej koszuli i zrozumiawszy, że Zorro nie da rady się bronić, powoli opuścił lufę muszkietu. Jeszcze przez moment pozostawał w bezruchu, po czym małymi kroczkami wycofał się z pomieszczenia i zamknął drzwi na klucz._

_„Alcalde. Trzeba zawiadomić alcalde." _– _Zamiast biec do przełożonego, kapral ciężko oparł się o ścianę. W uszach dźwięczały mu słowa pragnącego smakować zemstę Ramone, przed oczami stał obraz pozbawionego złudzeń banity_. – _„Alcalde stanowi prawo. Prawo karze przestępców. Zorro jest przestępcą" _– _powtarzał sobie, próbując zagłuszyć niepożądane wyrzuty sumienia. Bez skutku. _– _„Zorro jest ranny. Alcalde będzie wobec niego okrutny. To wszystko moja wina" _– _przeraził się nagle, nie tyle wizją losu, jaki czeka banitę, co świadomością, że będzie za ten los odpowiedzialny._

– _Gomez! Gomez, głuchy jesteś? _– _Oprzytomniał, szturchnięty przez Regisa. Kolega wskazał na drzwi. _– _Sprawdzałeś już tutaj?_

– _Co? Tu... _– _Kapral zawahał się i skłamał. _– _Tak! Czysto!_

– _Więc chodź ze mną, pomożesz mi. _– _Regis pociągnął go za sobą._

* * *

Wspominając tamtą sytuację i niemy przekaz, który mówił więcej niż słowa, Gomez zdobywa się na odwagę i podnosi wzrok. Z ulgą odkrywa, że spojrzenie Zorro nie jest spojrzeniem skazańca, że choć jest w nim zachęta do strzału, nie towarzyszą jej rezygnacja i strach.

**Cdn.**


	4. To tylko słowa

_**Od autorki: **Ech, pisząc ten rozdział przeżyłam pierwszy kryzys. Wydawało mi się, że nie przebrnę przez potrójną przeplatankę. Moje zwątpienie musiało się udzielić bohaterowi i chyba po części stąd taki dramatyczno-patetyczny nastrój poniższego kawałka ;-)_

* * *

**Rozdział 4. To tylko słowa**

– Jak to jest, Zorro? – przerywa ciszę _alcalde_.

Banita posyła mu niechętne spojrzenie. Ani myśli dociekać, co nagle zaintrygowało Ramone, nie ma nastroju na słowne utarczki.

– Jak to jest patrzeć w oczy śmierci? – Lekceważące milczenie nie zraża _alcalde._ – Jak to jest wiedzieć, że przed karą nie ma ucieczki?

Zorro uśmiecha się drwiąco. Mógł przypuszczać, że brak szafotu pośrodku _pueblo_ i tłumnie otaczającej go widowni nie przeszkodzi Ramone chełpić się zwycięstwem ani nie sprawi, że zaniecha on podniosłej przemowy.

– Przekonasz się szybciej, niż myślisz, _alcalde_ – odpowiada spokojnie.

Sam żegnał się z życiem już niejeden raz.

* * *

_Wówczas, uwięziony w żołnierskiej kwaterze, również nie liczył na cud. Kolejny cud, bo w jakiś niepojęty sposób nie tylko nie połamał się na skutek upadku, ale zdołał błyskawicznie zerwać się z ziemi i ukryć w pierwszym otwartym pomieszczeniu, nim obezwładnił go ból. Niestety schronienie szybko stało się pułapką, z której, ranny i poobijany, nie był w stanie wydostać się o własnych siłach, tym bardziej że w trakcie ucieczki nie uniknąłby walki._

_Siedział więc i czekał. Na przybycie alcalde z uzbrojonym oddziałem, na zerwanie maski i aresztowanie, na ciężką noc w więziennej celi... Na świt, który nie tylko jemu odbierze nadzieję. Świadomy, że idąc na szafot będzie się chwiał z wyczerpania, bał się, czy zdoła z godnością pokonać swoją ostatnią drogę. I na oczach całego pueblo godnie umrzeć hańbiącą śmiercią._

_Cóż, podejmując walkę o sprawiedliwość mógł się spodziewać, że za zuchwałe sprzeciwianie się władzy przyjdzie mu słono zapłacić. Że z pętlą na szyi zakończy ryzykowną misję. Jednak nie był na to gotowy. Jeszcze nie teraz. Nie, kiedy tyran wciąż stanowi prawo. Nie, kiedy ludzie nadal potrzebują obrońcy. Nie, kiedy Los Angeles nękają rozmaici przestępcy. Nie, kiedy nie zdążył wyznać _jej_ prawdy..._

* * *

– O czym marzysz, Zorro? – Ramone świdruje banitę przenikliwym wzrokiem. – Nie mów, jeśli nie chcesz. – Wzrusza ramionami, odnajdując w jego spojrzeniu wyłącznie pogardę. – Cokolwiek to jest, nigdy się nie spełni – uświadamia bezlitośnie.

Znajome słowa. Ricardo Quintana i jego pułapka. Pożałowania godne naśladownictwo. Mimo to, ku nieskrywanej satysfakcji _alcalde_, z twarzy Zorro znika ironiczny uśmiech.

* * *

_Victoria. Jej miłość dawała mu siłę do walki. Pragnienie, by spełnić złożoną jej obietnicę, determinowało do pokonywania wszelkich przeciwności. Nie wtedy. Tamtego dnia, zbyt słaby, żeby samemu się uratować, uwięziony w miejscu, gdzie nie dotrze wsparcie, myśląc o niej pogrążał się w rozpaczy._

_Nie miał większego marzenia niż budowanie z nią wspólnej przyszłości. Nie śnił gorszego koszmaru niż ten, w którym ją tracił. Jej odejście złamałoby mu serce. Bez niej nie istniał. Rankiem to on ją zostawi. Gdy sam znajdzie ukojenie w śmierci, Victoria będzie cierpieć i uczyć się żyć bez niego._

* * *

– Ależ oczywiście. – _Alcalde_ uśmiecha się szeroko. – Twoja_ señorita_. Pragniesz odsłonić twarz, stojąc przed ołtarzem z twoją _se__ñoritą_!_ –_ trafia w najczulszy punkt przeciwnika. – Wiesz? Załatwię ci coś podobnego. Na pogrzebie Victoria Escalante zdejmie maskę z twojego trupa! – zapewnia z nienawiścią. – A potem... – urywa i znów się uśmiecha, tym razem perwersyjnie. – Potem nauczę ją pokory. Będę ją uczył do skutku!

– Dosyć! – Póki Ramone koncentrował się na nim, Zorro cierpliwie znosił uszczypliwości i drwiny. Teraz, słysząc groźby pod adresem Victorii, gotów jest skoczyć wrogowi do gardła. – Ty podły...

– Ani drgnij! – Ostry ton i uniesiona ręka _alcalde_ przypominają banicie o wymierzonych w niego muszkietach, powstrzymując go przed desperackim atakiem. – I radzę uważać na słowa – ostrzega Ramone – bo to ona mi za nie zapłaci.

– Jeśli ją tkniesz...

– To co? Zabijesz mnie? – drwiąco prycha_ alcalde_. – Martwy mnie nie powstrzymasz. Jeśli zechcę, powieszę ją i nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi – uświadamia i pyta, tknięty nową myślą. – A może wolisz ustąpić jej pierwszeństwa? Jeśli ci zależy, każę ją przyprowadzić i rozstrzelać na twoich oczach – proponuje. – Nie? Chcesz, żebym ją oszczędził? – wnioskuje z milczenia przeciwnika. – Więc wysłuchasz wszystkiego, co mam do powiedzenia.

Przekonujący argument. Zorro wie, że Luis Ramone nie zwykł żartować. Że jeśli rozdrażni _alcalde_, nie zdoła ocalić swojej ukochanej. Zaciska pięści. To, co musi znieść, to tylko słowa. Okrutne, raniące, ale tylko słowa.

– Widzę, że się rozumiemy. Doskonale. – Głos i uśmiech Ramone są pełne nienawistnej satysfakcji. – Zostawmy _señoritę_ – postanawia i porusza kolejny drażliwy temat. – Masz innych bliskich, Zorro? Kochającego ojca? Troskliwą matkę? Wiedzą, że ich syn jest pospolitym bandytą?

Znów celne trafienie. Zorro wytęża siły, by pod maską obojętności ukryć prawdziwe uczucia. Dotąd nie podzielił się z ojcem swoim sekretem. Nie przyznał się, choć już wcześniej zdarzyło mu się tego żałować. Ubolewał nad tym, gdy ugodzony kulą przestępcy starszy _caballero_ nie mógł wybudzić się ze śpiączki. Ubolewał również, gdy sam został podobnie zraniony.

* * *

_Wtedy, w koszarach,_ _był pewien, że nie dostanie następnej szansy na szczerą rozmowę. Że zginie, nie zdążywszy wyjaśnić, dlaczego oszukiwał najbliższą osobę, i poprosić o wybaczenie._

_Miał wspaniałego ojca. Ojca, który, choć pragnął syna-przywódcy, gotowego stanąć na czele caballeros i zmobilizować ich do czynnego oporu wobec tyranii, zaakceptował konsekwentnie unikającego walki mola książkowego, naukowca, artystę... Który nie potępiał ekscentryka, niezdary i tchórza. Który kochał go i szanował mimo zawiedzionych nadziei._

_Don Alejandro zasługiwał na prawdę. Na otwartość i zaufanie ze strony jedynaka. Na radość i dumę z jego odważnych wyczynów. Na świadomość, że jego dziedzic godny jest mienić się de la Vegą, nim... Nim okryje hańbą rodowe nazwisko, umierając śmiercią bandyty._

* * *

– A może nie działasz sam? – drąży dalej _alcalde_. – Wybacz, ale mój autorytet, zwierzchnicy... Nie mogę okazać łaski twoim pomocnikom – tłumaczy przepraszającym tonem. – Nawet gdybym chciał – dorzuca złośliwie i pyta już bez ogródek. – To ile stryczków mam przygotować, co?

Wyobrażenie prowadzonego na szafot Felipe przeszywa Zorro lodowatym dreszczem. _Nie! To się nie stanie! Nikt się nigdy nie dowie!_ Usiłuje odgonić kolejne drastyczne obrazy. Czując, że traci panowanie nad sobą, odwraca wzrok od roześmianej twarzy Ramone. Z wyczekiwaniem spogląda na Gomeza. Ten niepozorny lansjer za chwilę sprawi, że banita nie usłyszy już żadnej groźby, zniewagi czy drwiny, że nie zrani go już ani jedno bezlitosne słowo.

**Cdn.**


	5. Motywacja

_**Od autorki: **Wiecie co? Zaczynam doświadczać, co to znaczy, że komentarze karmią wenę. Dzięki! :D_

* * *

**Rozdział 5. Motywacja**

_Co ja robię?_ Gdyby kapral Gomez zadał sobie to pytanie tamtego dnia, zapewne nie musiałby zadawać go teraz. Teraz, kiedy ponaglony rozkazem _alcalde_ unosi lufę muszkietu i próbuje wycelować prosto w serce zamaskowanego mężczyzny. Gdyby wówczas odrzucił podszepty sumienia, gdyby się zastanowił, rozważył ryzyko, uświadomił sobie możliwe konsekwencje... Obecna sytuacja nigdy by nie zaistniała. Strachliwy żołnierz nie znalazłby dość odwagi, by postąpić wbrew woli dowódcy. Tym bardziej, by samemu, bez broni zbliżyć się do Zorro.

* * *

_Bieganina i krzyki w koszarach ustały po blisko półgodzinie, gdy ktoś wpadł na pomysł, że może jakimś cudem Zorro zdołał wydostać się za bramę, i obława przeniosła się do pueblo. Gdy również przetrząsanie miasta, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tawerny señority Escalante, nie dało oczekiwanego rezultatu, oddział lansjerów wyruszył na okoliczne wzgórza._

_Pozostawiony na straży w garnizonie kapral Gomez ostrożnie wślizgnął się do swojej kwatery. Zorro, którego szczęk klucza w drzwiach wyrwał z ponurych rozmyślań, kurczowo ścisnął w dłoni rękojeść szpady. Choć nie był w stanie podnieść się na nogi, nie zamierzał pozwolić dosięgnąć się inaczej niż kulą. Jednak na widok samotnego żołnierza, który, zamiast muszkietu, trzymał w ręku dzban i jakieś zawiniątko, odłożył broń. Gomez niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do banity. Uklęknął przy nim, a gdy rozwinął pakunek, na twarzy Zorro odmalowała się ulga połączona ze zdziwieniem. Znajdowały się tam bowiem opatrunki, a przyniesione wraz z nimi naczynie było wypełnione wodą. Kapral sięgnął również po koc ze swojego posłania._

_– Dlaczego to robisz?_

_– B-bo… Bo t-to… Bo to ja strzeliłem – wykrztusił w końcu wyraźnie przestraszony żołnierz._

_– Doskonale trafienie. – Zorro uniósł się lekko, gdy lansjer podkładał mu pod plecy miękkie oparcie, i skrzywił się. Dobrze znając umiejętności ludzi alcalde, nie zdołał się jednak powstrzymać przed zadaniem kolejnego pytania. – Gdzieś ty się nauczył tak strzelać?_

_– Właściwie t-to ja… J-ja... Ja mierzyłem do tego drugiego – ponownie wyjąkał kapral. – Ale nie zamierzałem go zabić – dorzucił natychmiast, uznawszy, że powinien się wytłumaczyć przed szanującym życie banitą, który, choć ranny i osłabiony, niezmiennie wzbudzał w nim respekt i strach. – Chciałem go tylko zatrzymać. Celowałem w nogę... _

_Zorro nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc tak szczere wyznanie. Jednak, zaraz przypomniawszy sobie, w jak beznadziejnej jest sytuacji, odezwał się z powagą._

– _Co ze mną zrobisz?_

– _Opatrzę ci ranę._

– _A potem?_

– _Nie wiem…_

– _Alcalde?_

– _Nie! – Tym razem żołnierz zaprzeczył szybko i zdecydowanie. – On by cię powiesił – wyjaśnił, jakby to, że musi zapobiec egzekucji banity, było dla niego najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie._

_Nie przyznał się do towarzyszącego poczuciu winy niepokoju przed gniewem rozgoryczonych mieszkańców. Do obaw, że w pueblo może znaleźć się śmiałek, gotów pomścić samozwańczego obrońcę, nie dość jednak śmiały (czy nie aż tak szalony), by wziąć odwet na samym alcalde. Jeśli zaś nawet nikt nie odważy się podnieść ręki na królewskiego lansjera, Gomez był przekonany, że wszechobecne niechęć, wrogość i żal zmuszą go do opuszczenia Los Angeles. Uznanie Luisa Ramone, wojskowa ranga ani żadne materialne korzyści nie zrekompensują mu straty przyjaciół i domu._

_W natłoku wrażeń nie pomyślał, że nieprzychylność obywateli pueblo jest niczym wobec wściekłości alcalde, a rezygnacja z niezadowalającej i niepewnej nagrody oznacza wybór surowej kary._

* * *

Teraz kapral świadomy jest konsekwencji każdej z możliwych decyzji. Wie, co czeka zarówno jego, jak i czarno odzianego mężczyznę. Jeśli nie strzeli, zginą obaj. Tak samo, jeśli spudłuje. Jeśli tylko zrani banitę, sam przeżyje, być może nawet wróci do łask, ale ranny Zorro w rękach_ alcalde_... Nie, to nie wchodzi w grę. Musi więc trafić prosto w serce. Jest to winien Zorro.

Jest mu winien ten jeden celny strzał.

**Cdn.**


	6. Grunt to opanowanie

**Rozdział 6. Grunt to opanowanie**

– Nie ruszaj się z miejsca, sierżancie. – Luis Ramone nie krzyczy. Nie ucieka się również do przekleństw i gróźb. Już sam ton jego głosu sprawia, że Mendoza porzuca zamiar zbliżenia się do roztrzęsionego kaprala i zastyga w bezruchu, nie śmiąc postawić ani kroku. Lodowata stanowczość rozkazu, tak odmienna od dobrze znanych wściekłych wrzasków furiata, podniosłej mowy samochwały czy szyderczej satysfakcji zwycięzcy, powstrzymuje sierżanta przed wypowiedzeniem choćby jednego słowa protestu.

* * *

_Tamtego dnia Ramone nawet nie starał się nad sobą panować. Ledwie żołnierze wyruszyli na wzgórza, dobiegające zza bramy garnizonu wyzwiska poinformowały mieszkańców Los Angeles, że „kompletny idiota, skończony dureń i tępy baran" Mendoza wypaczył nieco polecenie dowódcy._

– _Ale, alcalde... – jęczał skruszony sierżant, próbując tłumaczyć, dlaczego został w pueblo, zamiast dowodzić przeszukującym okolicę oddziałem. – Ale ja... Ja chciałem dopilnować... Myślałem... Ktoś powinien..._

_Jego usprawiedliwienia zagłuszyły wrzaski alcalde, który darł się na całe gardło, określając niekompetencję podwładnego coraz bardziej wyszukanymi epitetami. Mylił się ten, kto twierdził, że Luis Ramone nie potrafi dobierać słów. Radził sobie znakomicie. Jego zasób wyrazów brzydkich i obraźliwych był doprawdy imponujący!_

_Dyskretnie obserwujący awanturę kapral odsunął się od okna i ponownie przyklęknął przy Zorro. Starając się nie zważać na docierające z zewnątrz hałasy, przystąpił do opatrywania jego barku. Ujął nóż i ostrożnie rozchylił czarną koszulę._

– _Przepraszam... – jęknął na widok postrzału._

_Zorro nie odpowiedział. Uznał, że grzecznościowe „Nic się nie stało" zabrzmiałoby dość... absurdalnie. Zresztą najgorsze miał dopiero przed sobą. Zacisnął zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć, kiedy ostrze wsunie się w ranę. Koszary, w których się znajdowali, oraz bliska obecność alcalde, który właśnie odprawił sierżanta wściekłym „Zejdź mi z oczu!" i z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi gabinetu, nakazywały zachowywać się cicho. Zatem musiał wytrzymać. Lekkim skinieniem potwierdził, że jest gotowy do zabiegu. Jednak, gdy Gomez zbliżył nóż do jego ramienia, ręka tak bardzo mu drżała, że banita złapał go za nadgarstek._

– _Dasz radę się uspokoić? – zapytał łagodnie._

_Żołnierz pokręcił przecząco głową._

– _Więc mam lepszy pomysł: sprowadź sierżanta Mendozę._

– _A-ale… – zająknął się kapral, znów przerażony._

– _Nie bój się, nic mi nie zrobi – zapewnił go Zorro. – Tobie też nie – dodał, zauważywszy, że to nie jego losem zmartwił się lansjer._

_Ta deklaracja wystarczyła, żeby Gomez przestał się trząść. Wybawiony od konieczności udzielania pomocy medycznej, dyskretnie wyślizgnął się z pomieszczenia._

* * *

Nie trzeba zbytniej spostrzegawczości, by stwierdzić, że teraz kaprala także ogarnia panika. Lecz choć sierżant dostrzega jego drżące dłonie, wie, że w wykonaniu tego zadania nie może go wesprzeć nawet gestem czy słowem.

**Cdn.**


	7. Między sumieniem a obowiązkiem

**Rozdział 7. Między sumieniem a obowiązkiem**

Sierżant Mendoza zna definicję dobrego żołnierza.

Dobry żołnierz jest lojalny wobec swojego dowódcy. Bezwzględnie podporządkowuje się jego woli. Posłusznie wypełnia otrzymane rozkazy. Odrzuca emocje. Nie myśli, nie czuje. Zabija wrogów. Nie pyta: „dlaczego?".

Dobry żołnierz staje w obronie słabszych. Dba, by ludności cywilnej nie działa się krzywda. By obywatele czuli się bezpiecznie, a wokół nich panowały spokój i porządek. By wszystkich traktowano równo i z szacunkiem.

A co, jeśli jedno drugiemu przeczy? Jeśli okrutny i chciwy zwierzchnik bezlitośnie gnębi swoich poddanych, wróg jest ich przyjacielem, zaś obowiązujące prawo kłóci się z powszechnym rozumieniem sprawiedliwości?

Co, jeśli żołnierz ma gołębie serce?

* * *

– _Buenos dias, sierżancie – powitało Mendozę od progu. – Wybacz, że sprawiam kłopot. – Zamaskowany mężczyzna zdobył się na słaby, przepraszający uśmiech._

– _Zorro! Jesteś aresz… – Sierżant urwał i jęknął z przerażeniem. – Madre de Dios! Ranny? – Jego reakcja nie pozostawiła wątpliwości, iż nie był świadomy powodu zaproszenia do kwatery kaprala. – Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał rozpaczliwym głosem. – Powinienem wszcząć alarm!_

– _Nie przeszkodzę ci w tym – spokojnie odpowiedział banita. – Podobnie jak nie ucieknę, ani się nie obronię, gdy wpadnie tutaj Ramone._

– _Mam obowiązek…_

– _Więc poproszę cię tylko o jedną przysługę – przerwał mu Zorro. – Przez wzgląd na naszą długotrwałą znajomość, sam mnie zabij. Przynajmniej zrobisz to… szybko. Tak sądzę. _

– _Żartujesz? – obruszył się Mendoza. – Nie mógłbym... – dodał po chwili, zrozumiawszy, że banita mówił jak najbardziej poważnie._

– _Czyli jednak alcalde – westchnął Zorro._

– _Nie, nie… Nie!_

– _Zatem pozostają nam dwie możliwości. – Zmęczony bólem banita nie miał siły na przeciąganie rozmowy. – Albo pozwolisz mi się wykrwawić, albo… Pomożesz mi, sierżancie?_

_Mendoza tylko na to czekał. Dotąd gorączkowo szukał w myślach powodu, który nakazałby mu zająć się rannym. Ta prośba była dokładnie takim powodem. W zasadzie nie prośba, a pytanie, ale poczciwy sierżant uznał je za wystarczające usprawiedliwienie niesubordynacji, jakiej zamierzał się właśnie dopuścić. Teraz uklęknął przy Zorro, chcąc ocenić stopień urazu._

– _Rana nie zagraża życiu __– stwierdził po krótkich oględzinach. Gdyby nie fatalne samopoczucie, banita skomentowałby _spostrzegawczość_ Mendozy. – Kula nie utkwiła głęboko – padła kolejna _odkrywcza_ uwaga i sprzeczne z nią słowa. – Potrzebny jest lekarz._

– _Nie, to się nie uda. – Zorro pokręcił głową. – Doktor Hernandez nie wejdzie tu niepostrzeżenie._

– _Coś wymyślę, jakoś go wprowadzę – upierał się Mendoza. Wstał i zaczął spacerować po pokoju. – Wiem! – oświeciło go nagle i polecił. – Kapralu, będziesz udawał chorego! Może... niestrawność? Kucharz nie popisał się dzisiejszym obiadem. – Skrzywił się na wspomnienie twardego i niedoprawionego gulaszu. – Nie ma to jak kuchnia señority Escalante... – westchnął, niepocieszony, że wydarzenia dnia uniemożliwiły mu spożycie smacznego posiłku w gospodzie_.

– _To zbyt niebezpieczne – ponownie sprzeciwił się ranny, wyrywając sierżanta z zadumy. Gomez posłał banicie pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie. – Ramone nie uwierzy w taki zbieg okoliczności._

– _Więc może don Diego? – nie dawał za wygraną Mendoza. – Zna się na medycynie. To dobry człowiek, nie odmówi pomocy – zapewnił. – Może zastanę go w tawernie. Powiem alcalde, że poprosiłem go o..._

– _Nie wolno nam narażać señora de la Vegi, sierżancie – przerwał mu Zorro. – Tym bardziej że Ramone zdaje się za nim nie przepadać. – Zaskoczony propozycją nie znalazł lepszego argumentu na odrzucenie własnej kandydatury._

_Na szczęście obawa o przyjaciela wystarczyła, by Mendoza nie nalegał na realizację swojego pomysłu. Co nie znaczy, że przestał się wzbraniać przed rolą felczera._

– _Kapral ci pomoże – zasugerował banita, starając się ukryć zniecierpliwienie. Czuł, że jeśli dyskusja potrwa jeszcze chwilę, jego rana zacznie być śmiertelna._

– _Nie potrafię…_

– _Sierżancie..._

– _Ja naprawdę nie..._

– _Sierżancie, proszę._

– _Madre de Dios! – jęknął Mendoza i z powrotem przyklęknął przy Zorro. Gomez zbliżył się i podał mu nóż. – Kapralu, a skąd ty właściwie…? – W tym momencie sierżant uświadomił sobie, że wciąż nie wie, jaki udział w całym zajściu ma jego towarzysz._

– _B-bo… Bo t-to ja…_

– _Bo to on mnie postrzelił – wyjaśnił ranny, zanim Gomez zdążył wyjąkać odpowiedź._

– _On? Jak to on? – Mendoza nawet nie próbował ukryć zdziwienia. – Gdzieś ty się nauczył tak strzelać? – zwrócił się do żołnierza._

_Banita znów się uśmiechnął, słysząc pytanie, które sam zadał nie dalej jak pół godziny temu._

– _Nie celował do mnie – odparł, słusznie przypuszczając, że roztrzęsiony kapral będzie miał trudności ze skleceniem zdania._

_Sierżant tylko pokiwał głową. Dobrze znał skromne umiejętności swoich podkomendnych._

– _Zorro... – jęknął raz jeszcze, zanim przystąpił do wyjmowania kuli. – To będzie... Nie mam żadnych środków..._

– _Wiem._

– _Wytrzymasz?_

– _Postaram się._

_Mendoza przeżegnał się i mocno ujął nóż._

* * *

Teraz sierżant również robi znak krzyża. Jest czy nie jest dobrym żołnierzem, jako człowiek wierzący prosi o pomoc Boga.

**Cdn.**


	8. Otucha

_**Od autorki: **Raz jeszcze dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Tym razem kawałek w nastroju dramatycznym, ale obiecuję, że humor też się jeszcze w tej historii pojawi ;-)_

* * *

**Rozdział 8. Otucha**

– To tylko człowiek, kapralu. – Zauważywszy zdenerwowanie podwładnego, _alcalde_ odzywa się nieco łagodniejszym tonem. W przypływie wielkoduszności, na swój sposób próbuje dodać mu otuchy. – Z kulą w sercu już się nie podniesie – zapewnia żołnierza, nie bez nuty satysfakcji w głosie. Nie powstrzymuje się też przed posłaniem Zorro kolejnego triumfalnego uśmiechu.

Słowa wsparcia Luisa Ramone wywołują dokładnie odwrotny skutek. Gomez, który był o krok od poskromienia emocji i zgodnego z wojskowym wyszkoleniem spojrzenia na banitę jak na bezosobowy cel, znów zaczyna się trząść.

* * *

_Tamtego dnia kapral przekonał się na własne oczy, że ciało niezwyciężonego bohatera w czerni nie jest kuloodpornym pancerzem, a w jego żyłach płynie najprawdziwsza krew._

_Zorro wyglądał źle. Blady, mokry od potu i z twarzą wykrzywioną bólem tylko strojem przypominał roześmianego zuchwalca, który jeszcze tego popołudnia dawał popis zręczności, okpiwając próbujących go schwytać żołnierzy. Teraz z trudem znosił zabiegi sierżanta. Zszokowany i zaniepokojony jego kiepskim stanem, Gomez niespodziewanie przyklęknął i chwycił rannego za rękę. Kierowany impulsem nie miał pojęcia, jak pomocny był jego gest._

_Gdy przy trzeciej już próbie wydłubania kuli dłoń w czarnej rękawicy ścisnęła jego dłoń, kapral zyskał absolutną pewność, że nie ma do czynienia z niezniszczalnym herosem, nocną zjawą, ale ze zwykłym człowiekiem. Nie przekonał go o tym fakt, że postrzelił banitę, nie uwierzył w pełni również na widok krwi. Wyzbył się wątpliwości, dopiero gdy przez dotyk poczuł jego cierpienie._ _I przestał się bać. Dotychczasowy strach zastąpił szacunek i podziw. Bo skoro przed zranieniem czy śmiercią nie chroni Zorro nic poza własnym kunsztem, to jakże musi być dzielny i zdeterminowany, że nie waha się ryzykować życia w bezustannej walce o prawa mieszkańców? Nie, to nie jest zwykły człowiek. Teraz wydał się on Gomezowi jeszcze bardziej niezwykły. Z tym że niezwykłość ta nie wynikała z jakichś nadprzyrodzonych mocy, lecz z wielkiego serca i niesłychanej odwagi._

_Z rozmyślań wyrwało kaprala wrażenie, że uścisk dłoni banity zaczyna słabnąć. W tym momencie sierżant wydobył kulę. Gomez spojrzał na Zorro, a zauważywszy, że jest na granicy utraty przytomności, lekko potrząsnął jego zdrowym ramieniem._

– _Zorro? – odezwał się cicho. – Już po wszystkim._

_Chłodny, wilgotny ręcznik, jaki Mendoza przyłożył właśnie do rany, przyniósł ulgę po męczącym zabiegu. Banita_ _otworzył oczy._

– _Dziękuję – wyszeptał słabym głosem._

_Założenie opatrunku przebiegło sprawnie i chwilę później Zorro odpoczywał, zbierając siły do ucieczki. Co do tego, że nie może dłużej ukrywać się w koszarach, nie było bowiem żadnych wątpliwości._

_Kapral usiadł na pryczy i głęboko odetchnął. Powoli zaczynało do niego docierać, jak ogromne podjął ryzyko i na jaką naraził się karę, zapewniając przestępcy schronienie i pomoc. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd u niego taka... Nie, to nie była odwaga. To brak wyobraźni. Głupota. Bezmyślność. Czyste szaleństwo!_

_Mimo to nie żałował swojego szlachetnego uczynku._

* * *

Zorro potrafi się odwdzięczyć. Nie tylko za uratowane życie. Stojący naprzeciw czarno odzianego mężczyzny _alcalde_ i jego żołnierze widzą pewnego siebie zuchwalca z drwiącym uśmiechem na twarzy. Ale Gomez dostrzega coś jeszcze, coś, co jest przeznaczone wyłącznie dla niego.

Zorro spojrzeniem dodaje mu otuchy.

**Cdn.**


	9. Przechytrzyć wroga

_**Od autorki: **Niniejszym informuję, że jesteśmy w połowie opowieści, i wyrażam nadzieję, że tą wiadomością nie załamałam zbytnio osób oczekujących na rozwiązanie :P Skoro dotrwaliście do tego momentu, to może starczy Wam cierpliwości na resztę ;-)_

_Dzięki za komentarze! :D_

* * *

**Rozdział 9. Przechytrzyć wroga**

_Dlaczego. Jemu. Jest. Tak. Wesoło?!_ Uśmiech Zorro niepokoi _alcalde_. Zgaszony na chwilę okrutnymi słowami, znów maluje się na twarzy banity. Ale przecież Zorro zawsze się śmieje, żartuje i drwi. Ciętym językiem posługuje się nie gorzej niż szpadą! Niejeden raz dowcipkował mimo wymierzonej w niego broni, bawił się przednio podczas pościgów, kpił z żołnierzy, wyszydzał najgroźniejszych rywali... Więcej – wygłupiał się nawet na własnym pogrzebie! I wychodził cało z każdej opresji. _Czyżby teraz też miał plan ucieczki?_ – wpada do głowy _alcalde_. – _Nie, stąd nie ma ucieczki _– upewnia się, naprędce analizując, czy czegoś nie przeoczył. – _Choć wtedy także wydawało się jej nie być..._

* * *

_Ale wtedy była noc. Utrudzeni żołnierze spali, nieświadomi, że obiekt ich mozolnych poszukiwań kryje się tuż pod ich nosami, pewni za to, że najbliższe dni upłyną im pod znakiem morderczych ćwiczeń, karnych wart i uciążliwych obowiązków. Zasnął również alcalde, który na wydawanie rozkazów i wymyślanie podwładnym w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin spożytkował całą swoją energię, zaś od wrzasków, jakie po raz kolejny wydobył ze swojego gardła na powitanie oddziału wracającego ze wzgórz, niemal stracił głos._

_Kiedy sierżant Mendoza szczegółowo instruował nocnego strażnika w kwestii prawidłowego pełnienia warty, podkreślając konieczność obserwowania całego terenu koszar, a nie zawężania uwagi jedynie do głównej bramy, Gomez wyprowadził z garnizonu wspartego na jego ramieniu zamaskowanego mężczyznę. Trzymając się blisko ścian okalających plac budynków, możliwie szybko przedostali się do przynależnych tawernie stajni. Plan ucieczki zakładał bowiem wypożyczenie wierzchowca od señority Escalante._

– _Zorro? – niepewnie odezwał się kapral, kiedy osiodłał już wskazane zwierzę, zaś banita, po chwili odpoczynku, umieścił swój znak przy końskim żłobie._

– _Tak?_

– _Czy ty... – urwał i przełknął nerwowo. – Czy ja... – Znów miał kłopot ze sformułowaniem pytania. – Czy za to, co ci zrobiłem..._

– _Chcesz wiedzieć, czy się zemszczę? – Zorro spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Skinienie głowy potwierdziło, że odgadł, jakiej deklaracji oczekuje jego towarzysz. – Przecież uratowałeś mi życie – przypomniał. – Nie wydałeś mnie w ręce Ramone. A teraz jesteś tu ze mną, pomagasz mi uciec._

– _Sierżant kazał..._

_Banita uśmiechnął się lekko. „Szczęście, że Gomez okazał się śmielszy w czynach niż w słowach" – przeleciało mu przez myśl._

– _A jeśli alcalde każe ci do mnie strzelić? – zapytał prowokująco._

– _To strzelę. – Tym razem lansjer odpowiedział zaskakująco zdecydowanym tonem i zaraz dodał. – Ale na pewno nie trafię._

– _Chyba że rykoszetem – podchwycił Zorro, nie mogąc się jednak oprzeć wrażeniu, że ostatnie zdanie kaprala nie było żartem, lecz... obietnicą? Podparty przez żołnierza wciągnął się na siodło. – Jestem twoim dłużnikiem – powiedział już całkiem poważnie i unosząc dłoń w pożegnalnym geście, skierował wierzchowca do wrót._

_Przez plac przejechał powoli. Przyspieszył dopiero za bramą pueblo. Gomez utkwił wzrok w miejscu, w którym czarna sylwetka jeźdźca zlała się z mrokiem nocy. Dumał przez chwilę, po czym ruszył z powrotem do garnizonu._

* * *

Luis Ramone nie zna szczegółów tamtej ucieczki. Jakkolwiek jednak nie wyglądała, jakimikolwiek sztuczkami nie posługiwał się dotąd ten przebiegły lis, z tej pułapki się nie wydostanie. Przekonany o swoim zwycięstwie _alcalde_ dochodzi do wniosku, że drwiącym uśmiechem Zorro próbuje go zwieść. Otwiera usta, by poinformować, że przejrzał zamiary banity i ani na moment nie straci czujności, kiedy za jego plecami rozlega się znajomy głos – głos, który tylekroć go irytował, a teraz brzmi wręcz rozkosznie. Oburzone „_Alcalde_!", urwane „Wasi ludzie nie skończyli…" i przerażone, rozpaczliwe „Och!" są jak najpiękniejsza melodia. Zwłaszcza że Zorro, który normalnie uśmiechnąłby się jeszcze szerzej, robi się blady jak ściana. Widok grozy na jego twarzy wart jest wszystkich pieniędzy! Jakikolwiek miał plan, najwyraźniej właśnie spalił on na panewce.

**Cdn.**


	10. Prawdziwie kochający

_**Od autorki: **__WIELKIE dzięki za dłuuugie i wnikliwe komentarze! :D_

_A nawiązując do „An Explosive Situation" i marzeń…_

* * *

**Rozdział 10. Prawdziwie kochający**

– Idealny moment, _señorita_. – _Alcalde_ nie posiada się ze szczęścia. Pojawienie się Victorii Escalante jeszcze nigdy tak go nie ucieszyło. Zazwyczaj poirytowany jej obecnością, teraz ma ochotę wyściskać wszędobylską dziewczynę. – W sam raz na egzekucję.

W jego wyobraźni rozgrywa się już przedstawienie.

_Zanosząca się spazmatycznym szlochem señorita szarpie się w uścisku żołnierzy, rozpaczliwie błaga o litość dla swojego kochanka. Ale to nie na niej koncentruje się uwaga alcalde._

– _Chyba nie będę miał serca was rozdzielić – niemal słyszy swój własny głos i napawa się widokiem przerażenia w oczach znienawidzonego wroga._

_A potem następuje efektowny finał: Victorii udaje się wyrwać lansjerom, desperacko przedziera się do skazańca i już ma rzucić się w jego objęcia, kiedy ten odpycha ją na bok i przeszyty kulami pada u jej stóp._

Tymczasem Victoria stoi jak skamieniała. Oczekujący widowiska na miarę romantycznego dramatu _alcalde_, po chwili zawodu, zaczyna czerpać satysfakcję również z tego obrazka. Na jego oczach marzenia tych dwojga rozsypują się w proch. Dumna, wyszczekana _señorita _nie jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie słowa. Po policzkach ciekną jej łzy. Zorro także się nie odzywa. Spuścił głowę i patrzy w ziemię. Nie może znieść rozpaczy dziewczyny.

– Pozwól jej odejść, _alcalde_ – mówi wreszcie, podnosząc wzrok. – Proszę.

Prośba. Cudownie! Lód w głosie i spojrzeniu banity umyka Ramone. Nie wychwytuje, że było to raczej żądanie. Odmawia. Z uśmiechem kręci głową. Choć groził, że to zrobi, ostatecznie nie kazał sprowadzić dziewczyny. Zjawiła się sama. Skoro _tak miało być_, Victoria zostanie.

– Nie... – Pod _señoritą_ uginają się nogi. Gdyby nie refleks sierżanta Mendozy, upadłaby na ziemię. Koszmar się nie wydarzył, Zorro ocalał po pechowym postrzale, sądziła więc, że największe niebezpieczeństwo jest już zażegnane. Tymczasem los, który był łaskaw tamtej nocy, odmienił się teraz, niespodziewanie.

* * *

_Tamtej nocy Victoria nawet nie zamierzała się kłaść. Niepokój i tak nie pozwoliłby jej zasnąć, wyobraźnia podsuwała coraz bardziej dramatyczne scenariusze. Choć wieczorne wrzaski alcalde nie pozostawiły wątpliwości, że żołnierzom nie udało się schwytać banity, a z zasłyszanej po zmierzchu rozmowy dwóch szeregowych, którzy nie żałowali sobie wina, wynikało, że nie natrafili również na żaden jego ślad, dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy Zorro zdołał bezpiecznie dotrzeć do swojej kryjówki. I czy otrzymał niezbędną pomoc. A jeśli nie? Jeśli nie miał dość sił, by wrócić do domu? Jeśli tylko schronił się w jakimś przypadkowym miejscu i teraz umiera tam z upływu krwi? W bólu, samotności i bez nadziei?_

_Po raz kolejny obeszła tawernę, zaglądając do wszystkich pomieszczeń. Nietypowy brak gości w cieszącej się powodzeniem gospodzie był jej na rękę. Dwaj przejezdni, którzy tego dnia wynajęli pokoje, zrezygnowali po wizycie alcalde. Odebrawszy wpłaconą z góry należność za nocleg, naprędce ruszyli w dalszą drogę, decydując, że odpoczną w innym, _spokojniejszym_ pueblo. Victoria nie była zdziwiona ani zła. Nie na nich. Wspomnienie, jak potraktował ich Ramone, gdy po południu wpadł do tawerny z oddziałem uzbrojonych żołnierzy, nadal wprawiało ją we wściekłość._

_Jednak agresja i bezczelność alcalde nie miały teraz żadnego znaczenia. Nie, kiedy jej ukochany mógł być w poważnych tarapatach. Podejrzewając, że może u niej szukać pomocy, nie zamknęła tylnych drzwi od gospody i co jakiś czas zaglądała do kuchni, sprawdzając, czy się tam nie pojawił. Na próżno. Chcąc odgonić natrętne myśli, skoncentrowała się na porządkach._

_A naprawdę było co sprzątać. Bałagan, jaki zostawili po sobie żołnierze, był wprost przerażający! W pośpiechu przetrząsnęli każdy zakamarek, nie pomijając kufrów i szaf, których zawartość obecnie piętrzyła się na podłogach. Jakby zapomnieli, że Zorro nie jest mogącym wleźć w ciasną dziurę lisem, tylko rosłym mężczyzną! Podczas przypominających huragan poszukiwań ucierpiało także wyposażenie tawerny. Wyważone drzwi od kilku pokoi, poprzewracane meble, rozbite naczynia… Determinacja alcalde siała ogromne zniszczenia. „Szkoda, że jeszcze nie zajrzeli do szuflad!" – myślała ze złością señorita. – „A może ukryłam go w garnku?!" Choć gdyby tylko istniała taka możliwość, zrobiłaby to bez wahania._

_Ramone doskonale o tym wiedział._

* * *

Tak, _alcalde_ wie, że to, co łączy właścicielkę gospody z zamaskowanym banitą, nie jest jedynie przelotnym romansem, że oboje oddaliby za siebie życie. On, zawsze mający ostatnie słowo, teraz, pamiętając groźby pod jej adresem, pokornie milczy, skłonny zrobić wszystko, czego zażąda jego pogromca, znieść każde upokorzenie. A ona... Choć Ramone nie ma dowodów jej zdrady, jest pewien, że tamtej nocy pomogła kochankowi w ucieczce. I wydobędzie z niej przyznanie się do winy!

* * *

_Tymczasem, mimo gotowości i najszczerszych chęci, Victoria nie udzieliła wówczas schronienia bliskiemu jej sercu przestępcy. Pobieżnie ogarnąwszy bałagan w gospodzie, bladym świtem zajrzała do stajni._

_Niemal krzyknęła, otworzywszy bramę. Brakowało jednego z wierzchowców – pięknego skarogniadego wałacha. W zeszłym miesiącu kupiła go od don Alejandro de la Vegi. „Przeklęty koniokrad!" – Tupnęła ze złości. – „A mógł już siedzieć…" – Urwana myśl przypomniała jej, jakim okolicznościom rabuś zawdzięcza wolność._

_Zrezygnowana podeszła do pustego żłobu i… Wydała z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk. W drewnie była wycięta litera. TA litera. Więc Zorro tu był! Ale kiedy? Przecież żołnierze… I jak długo? Czekał na nią? Jak mogła nie pomyśleć… Potrzebował jej, a ona…_

– _Uspokój się! – nakazała sobie stanowczym tonem. – Zorro żyje. Pożyczył konia, by wrócić do domu. – Dopiero brzmienie tych słów rozładowało jej wewnętrzne napięcie. Victoria oparła się o ścianę._

„_Dobry wybór" – przyznała w myślach. – „Młody, rączy ogier. No i ciemnej maści." – Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, lecz zamiast tego zaczęła szlochać z ulgi i ze wzruszenia._

_Mężczyzna, z którym pragnęła budować przyszłość, wczoraj niemal zginął. Z tarapatów nie wyszedł bez szwanku. Był ranny. Uciekał. Mimo to zadbał, by się nie martwiła, zostawiając dla niej znak życia._

* * *

Teraz, chcąc oszczędzić ukochanej wstrząsającego widoku, banita posyła proszące spojrzenie sierżantowi Mendozie. Poczciwy żołnierz przygarnia do siebie Victorię. Roztrzęsiona, zapłakana dziewczyna wtula się twarzą w wojskową kurtkę, a sierżant szepce jej coś do ucha.

**Cdn.**


End file.
